Lingering Lights
by Slave2Writing
Summary: The light never quite goes out. A sequel to "Into The Night."


_Mmm, I want to linger_

_Mmm, a little longer_

_Mmm, a little longer here with you_

_Mmm, it's such a perfect night_

_Mmm, it doesn't seem quite right_

_Mmm, that this should be my last with you_

_Mmm, and as the years go by_

_Mmm, I'll think of you and sigh_

_Mmm, This is good night and not good-bye_

~ Linger

She had this way of biting her tongue when she laughed. A slow smile spreading across her face, and then her tongue would stick out, her teeth clamping down upon it as her shoulders began to shake. A build up to something greater and uncontrollable. Harry leaned in, avoiding her lips, his own placing butterfly kisses on her cheeks, her chin, down to her neck, and then back up to her temple, breathing in the fragrance of her hair.

They always came together at night, but it was the mornings he was impatient for. Lying next to, entwined with, something so rotted through, something that had once been, or could have been so beautiful, something dangerous, toxic, and something he could infinitely trust. The thrusting, the groans struggling through particles of air, flesh upon flesh upon flesh, her eyes widening as he entered, emerald spearing black until a white light hit them both, waves upon waves upon waves… none of that mattered as much as the mornings. The mornings of lying next to each other, entwined with each other – that was the betrayal. And he was impatient for it.

His hand gripped her naked shoulder, urging her to face him. He was done pretending.

"What about your little girlfriend?" The taunt was half-hearted.

"What about your master?" The question was real.

"This is separate from him. You know that in battle, I will kill you."

"You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"The war doesn't stay outside that door." He opened his mouth to say more, but she had lifted herself up, a light, begging kiss against his mouth. Her body welcomed more of his arms. Wrapped around each other, his mouth burrowed into her neck, trailing down to her breasts, burning her chest, and her heart hammered.

* * *

Another morning, and she slips out of the bed, hurriedly dressing, startled at a hand grabbing her arm, pulling her back to the bed, and she falls into his lap. "I have to go."

"Kiss good-bye."

"No."

He sticks out his lower lip, bright green eyes widening, and she laughs at the ridiculous pout. He enjoys the sound, but it's not the exact laugh that he loves so much. Her tongue is safely tucked in. "Kiss good-bye." He demands again.

"No." Her fingers reach up to brush away a stray hair, tracing his forehead, dancing around the scar. "Does it hurt?"

"I kiss and tell."

Her tongue sticks out, and she bites it. Giggling, she leans in. His eyes close, head tilting, and her lips press against the scar, trailing down the sides of his face until they reach the corner of his lips. "Do tell."

"Every day now."

* * *

"Did you know he would die?"

"I didn't think Snape was on our side."

"But you knew tonight was the night. You knew tonight he'd die."

"I didn't Snape would dare try and kill - "

"You _knew_ he was going to die tonight."

"Eventually we all die."

"Even Voldemort?" He taunted.

She stayed quiet. Eventually his head fell onto her lap, and her fingers stroked his hair, massaged his temple. Droplets of salt and sadness (frustration, anger) trickling onto her legs until she was swimming. "Harry." He didn't answer. "Get up." She pushed him off, grabbing his hand and leading him through the door. The air was cold, and they stood outside of the inn, a few miles from London's unnatural obstruction of the night.

"Look." He followed her gaze, pressed against her taller form. Nothing but stars blinking between clouds, shadows of the Dark Mark. "They're all dead. Farther away than what you can see. Just the lingering remnants of what once was… but it's enough." His fingers clenched her arm. "It's what I'll be. And you. The Dark Lord." She paused. "Dumbledore." Harry closed his eyes. "Your parents. My parents."

"Sirius." His eyes opened, shining through the darkness.

"Yes. Him too."

They sunk into the grass. Long after they had finished, morning passing over their entwined forms, moans of pleasure and sadness lingered in the air.

* * *

"Oh…"

She laughs uncontrollably, biting his tongue as it slips past her lips, and he groans, the vibrations rumbling down through her throat, thin strands tickling her insides.

Tipping over, he balances himself with her thighs, gripping the soft flesh. There's so much softness about her.

"Oh…"

The door opens behind them, but they're laughing too loudly to listen for the creak; the soft steps into the room. Bellatrix enjoys the softness beneath her, staring into emerald eyes. Bright, and growing brighter. Harry watches her shoulders shake, the teeth holding down the tongue.

A wand is pointed at them, they continue to laugh. Thrusts, laughter, moans, waves upon waves upon waves. Bellatrix stares up into emerald. Bright… bright… brighter… they grow still, cold, sinking into the white sheets.

A wand lowers, a door creaks. Remnants of a light lingers on, highlighting the still forms on a bed, entwined together.

_When I turn my feelings on  
I turn my feelings on inside  
Feel like I'm gonna ignite  
I saw them stars go off  
I saw them stars go off at night  
And they're looking alright_

~ I Turn My Camera On

by Spoon

* * *

**Author's Note**: Look out for the upcoming story (that means more than these lame one-shot chapters) "Small Spaces". A sequel to all my Harry/Bellatrix stuff.


End file.
